Storms
by Silver Mirror
Summary: ONE SHOT! Darkshipping fic! A storm hits when Ryou goes over to visit Yugi, while he's stranded there, Ryou learns of his Yami's horrible past! WARNING: YAOI AND ABUSE!


_**Storms**_

_**Disclaimer:** The only characters I own are the ones I made up in here, so there are a few from Kura's past that belong to me, besides them and the plot I own nothing! _

_**Summary: ONE SHOT!** Darkshipping fic! A storm hits when Ryou goes over to visit Yugi, while he's stranded there, Ryou learns of his Yami's horrible past! _

_**Warning: For rape and abuse screens. Plus some small slash M/M relationship. **_

It was a dark and stormy night in Japan. The former tomb robber Bakura was sitting in the home of his host Ryou Bakura. His young hikari had gone over to Yugi's place over two hour's ago and decided to stay there, until morning. Bakura sat at the window still, he was surrounded by darkness, the only light in the room came from the flashes of lighting. Sighing, Bakura lowered his head to his knee. For some reason, this storm was bringing out all the memories of his past. Everything he had tried to forget, were now as clear as day. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears from falling. Letting out a sob, he hugged his knees tightly, and muttered a few word's of comfort to him. Soon, he was crying heavily, his mind was screaming at him to stop. To quite showing weakness, even if there was no one around. What he didn't realise, is that all the pain and the sorrow he felt was being shown to Ryou. Through their connection with the millennium ring, Ryou was learning of his Yami's past...

_Two hour's earlier_

Ryou quickly ran down the stairs, while pulling his coat on. "Bakura!" He called out. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here hikari." Bakura said, walking out of the living room. "Where are you heading?"

"I'm heading over to Yugi's for a little while." Ryou answered.

"Okay, have fun then."

"I will." Ryou said, running up and hugging Bakura. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"It's alright hikari; I'd rather sit here alone then to be insulted by the Pharaoh all night." Bakura said, smiling sadly.

"Okay Yami." Ryou answered. "I'll see you later, okay."

"Alright. Now get a move on before it start's raining." Bakura said, pushing him to the door.

Opening the door, Ryou looked out at the sky. "Wow, look's like were in for a huge storm."

"Yes. It does." Bakura nodded. "Now, if you forget the time and this storm starts, I want you to stay at Yugi's till the morning."

"I will Yami." Ryou waved. "Bye."

"Goodbye." Bakura said, shutting the door.

Ryou broke into a run, quickly cutting across the road, as the rain started to slowly come down. Pulling his hood over his head, he started to run faster. Five minute's later, he arrived at Yugi's, and soaking wet and tired. Panting softly, he knocked on the door of the game shop. Soon, Yugi's grandpa opened the door.

"Oh, Ryou. Quickly come in, your soaking." Mr. Motou said, pulling Ryou in.

"Thank you, sir." Ryou nodded, slipping out of his shoes and taking his jacket off.

"Here, let me take that for you." Mr. Motou said, taking his jacket. "Yugi! Ryou just arrived, can you grab him a towel please."

"Sure thing Grandpa." Yugi said, sticking his head in. "Hey Ryou. Whoa, you're soaking. I'll be right back." Second's later he returned. "Here you go Ryou."

"Thanks Yugi." Ryou said, taking the towel. "I was hoping to beat the storm, but it seems I didn't."

"Yes, I thought you were coming here at seven." Yugi said, looking at the clock. "It's now eight thirty."

"Yes, well." Ryou chuckled slightly. "I found myself in a most interesting duel earlier."

"With Bakura?" Yugi asked, as the two walked up to Yugi's room.

Ryou nodded slightly. "He kept beating me, so I told him that I wouldn't stop until I won."

"Oh, so you eventually won a duel." Yugi smiled.

"Yes, after Bakura played stupid moves." Ryou laughed. "He let me win that time, I know he did."

"Yeah, Yami does that to me." Yugi said. "Are darker halves have duelled longer then we have, they will always be better then us."

"Oh come on now Abiou. You don't really believe that do you?" Yami asked, stepping out of his room.

"Of course I do." Yugi said.

Yami flashed a grin and then frowned. "Didn't Bakura come with you Ryou?"

"No, he didn't."

"Oh. Alright." Yami said, turning back into his room. "Have a good time you two."

"We will Yami." Yugi nodded.

"Oh Yugi, I need to borrow your phone for a minute. I need to call Bakura." Ryou said.

"Okay. Yami, do you have the phone?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami said, going into his room, then walking out and handing the phone to Ryou. "Here."

"Thanks." Ryou said, quickly dialling the number.

_Ring _

_Ring _

_Ring _

_"Hello, Bakura speaking." _

"Hey Bakura, it's me. I've arrived at Yugi's safely."

_"Oh, that's good. I guess your staying there now, because of the storm." _

"Yes, I am."

_"Alright then, you have a good time then Ryou. Shit." _

"What is it Yami?"

_"The bloody power just went out over here." _

"Oh, are you alright?"

_"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Besides I like the darkness." _

Ryou laughed softly. "Alright Yami, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

_"Will do, night Ryou." _

"Good night Bakura." Shaking his head, he tossed the phone over to Yami.

"Is something wrong over there?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, the power went out over at my place." Ryou answered. "But, Bakura will be just fine."

"Right." Yugi nodded. "Good night Yami."

"Night you guys." Yami nodded, heading into his room.

"Come on Ryou, let's you and I have a duel." Yugi said, walking into his room.

"Okay." Ryou said, pulling his deck out of his pocket.

Six duel's later, the two were tied three game's each. They decided to call it quits and get some sleep.

"Well, good night Ryou." Yugi said, getting into his bed.

"Night Yugi."Ryou yawned. "Sweet dreams."

"You too."

_Ryou's dream's that night were anything but sweet. _

_"Where... where am I?" Ryou asked himself, slowly getting up. Looking down at himself, he gasped. "I'm, transparent." He said, putting his hand thought the wall before pulling it back. _

_"Where are you worthless slut?" A man's voice boomed from the other room. _

_"Oh." Ryou slowly walked over to the other room. Entering the room, he saw a tall man, who was clearly drunk. What took Ryou by surprise is what he was wearing. _

_"I'm right here father." A small voice said from behind the man. _

_Then man turned to face the young boy who stood behind him. "What took you so long?" The man growled grabbing the boy he threw him at the wall that Ryou was standing beside. _

_Ryou gasped, as he saw that the young boy looked just like himself. "What's going on here! I doubt either of them can hear or see me." _

_"Bakura! Answer me!" The man yelled, pulling the boy up by his silver locks. _

_"Bakura!" Ryou gasped. "No! This isn't a nightmare at all! This is my Yami's past!" _

_"I'm sorry father. I didn't hear you call me right away." Young Bakura answered, ducking his head. Just to have his father smash him against the wall. _

_"Day dreaming again, where you." The man said, dropping young Bakura to the ground, and then started to kick him. "What have I told you about that? You will never, ever escape me!" _

_Ryou felt himself get sick as he watched young Bakura get raped by his own father. "Oh god..." _

_"Father! Please stop! No more. Please!" Young Bakura screamed tear's coming down his face. _

_"That's master to you boy!" The man shouted slapping Young Bakura. A knock was heard on the door, and the man smirked. "It's seems your first customer of the evening is here already." Getting out of his son, the man walked out of the room and opened the door. _

_Ryou ran to young Bakura's side, but there was nothing he could do. So he sat in the other room, listening to the child's screams as he was continually raped. Ryou had tried to leave the house, but it seemed he could only go into these two rooms. _

_Not long after, Ryou had fallen asleep. Just to end up waking some place different. "Oh great. Now where am I?" He said, standing up. The first thing that he saw was a silver haired boy, only a few feet ahead of him. "Bakura!" He called out, running towards the boy. But before he could get to him, Bakura headed down a path. Ryou ran up beside him to stay in the light that the small flame produced. "I guess we must be in a tomb of some sort." _

_"Manti! Manti! Where are you?" Bakura called out. _

_Hearing a small cry, Ryou looked to his right. There stood a dark passage way and at the end of the passage a faint light could be seen. _

_Bakura having heard and seen what Ryou had, when running down the passage. "Manti!" _

_Ryou quickly went after Bakura, not wanting to be left alone in the tomb, surrounded by darkness. When he finally caught up, Bakura was kneeling in front of a man, how looked to be in about his thirty or forty's. "I guess that's Manti." Ryou muttered. _

_"Manti, are you alright?" Bakura asked. _

_"No my son, I am dying." Manti answered. _

_"No!" Bakura said, tear's coming down his face, you can't leave me!" _

_"I'm sorry my son, you are now to take my place as the king of thieves. Do that for me Bakura." _

_"I will father." Bakura said. _

_"Even thought you aren't my actual son, I'm proud of you. And I'm honoured to hear you call me father." Manti smiled weakly. _

_"Father, who did this too you?" Bakura asked, shaking the man. "Father?" _

_"The... Pharaoh..." _

_"No! Father! Speak to me, please." Bakura said, crying harder. "You can't leave me." _

_All of a sudden the last bit of the flame in the torch died, and soon all Ryou could hear, was the sound of Bakura crying. _

_The next thing Ryou knew, he was in a different place. This time, a bright light hit his face. Turning around, he gasped when he saw Yami Yugi, sitting before him, on his throne. _

_"So, you have caught the one who raided my father's tomb?" The Pharaoh said. "You've brought me the king of thieves." _

_"Yes your highness, we have." The one man said. _

_"Well, bring him in then." The Pharaoh demanded. _

_Bakura was then brought in, his wrist bounded together behind his back, a guard on each side of him. The guards dragged Bakura to Yami. Throwing him to the ground of the Pharaoh's feet. _

_"So, the king of thieves. We finally meet." Yami said. Standing up, and walking a step down. _

_Bakura slowly lifted his head, his eye's locking with Yami's. _

_The Pharaoh let out a small gasp, and stepped back. "Guards..." _

_"Yes. We do finally meet, thought I have always thought it would have been under better circumstances." Bakura said slowly. _

_"Well, that is a shame. But that's what you get for robbing my father's tomb." The Pharaoh said, slowly. _

_"Well that's what your father got for killing the only real father I ever had." Bakura spat out. "Would have rather killed the Pharaoh myself, but by the time I was old enough. It was too late. A shame really." _

_"How dare you!" The Pharaoh hollered. Hitting the tomb robber so hard, that he skidded across the floor. _

_Ryou gasped, when he realised that this had caused the millennium ring to fall into view. _

_"The millennium ring! You wield it! That's impossible; know low life tomb robber can wield a millennium item." _

_"Manti the former king of thieves wield it! As I can!" Bakura told him. _

_"In that case! You can live in the shadow realm for the rest of an eternity!" Yami shouted. _

_"No! Please! Don't do it! Please!" Ryou screamed. _

"Ryou!"

_"Oh, please no!" _

"Ryou, wake up!"

"What?"

"Oh good, your awake."

Opening his eyes, Ryou saw Yugi, Yami and Mr. Motou all looking down at him.

"Are you alright Ryou?" Yami asked.

"That must have been some nightmare." Mr. Motou added.

"No." Ryou said, shaking his head. "It was a nightmare."

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked. "They way you were screaming..."

"Memories." Ryou quietly said.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"It was Bakura's memories of his past life." Ryou said, breaking down into tears. "It was horrible Yugi."

"What happened?" Yugi asked worried.

"I had to watch Bakura get raped by his own father, and there was nothing I could do." Ryou said, crying harder.

"Oh my..." Yami gasped. "If Ryou had those dreams, chances are Bakura did too."

"Your right Yami!" Yugi said.

"Well someone should call Bakura and see if he's alright." Mr. Motou said.

"On it." Yami said, running to his room and grabbing the phone. He quickly dialled the numbers in, and waits for it to be answered. "Come on Bakura, pick the phone up." Yami muttered to himself.

"Are you going to be alright Ryou?" Yugi asked, as Ryou got up.

"Yes. I'll be fine soon. I'm just slightly shaken." Ryou answered. "Plus I can't reach Bakura with are mind link. I'm worried."

"Guy's!" Yami shouted, running into the room. "Bakura isn't answering the phone."

Ryou ran over to the window and looked out. "Well the storm is over. I'm going to go home and check him."

"Yami and I will come with you Ryou." Yugi said.

"Yes. We will." Yami nodded.

"Thanks you two." Ryou smiled.

"I'm going to stay here, so call if you need anything." Mr. Motou said.

"Alright, thanks grandpa." Yugi smiled, hugging his grandpa.

After quickly throwing some clothes on the three headed to Ryou's place at a fast pace.

When they reached the house, Ryou quickly unlocked the door and let them all in. soon the three stood in the main hallway.

"Man, the power must be down still." Yami said.

"Yeah." Ryou nodded. "Bakura! Bakura!"

"Bakura, where are you!" Yugi called out.

"Wait." Ryou said, looking towards the stairs. "I bet he's in his room." Ryou said, running up the stairs with the other two following behind him. "Every time a storm goes on, Bakura always sits in the window still of his room and watches it."

"So, you're saying that's where he still is?" Yami said, as the climbed the last bit of the stairs.

"Yes." Ryou said, quickly turning left. Running down the hall, he threw the last door open. "Bakura!"

And like Ryou said, Bakura was sitting on the window still. He was hugging his knees and crying, well mutter thing's that no one could make out.

Ryou ran over to Bakura, and grabbed hold of him. "It's alright Bakura, I'm here now."

"Ryou?" Bakura asked, looking up.

"Yes." Ryou nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Like a weak fool." Bakura said.

"Bakura, I saw everything. Don't lie to me." Ryou said.

Bakura's eyes widen. "Oh."

Yami and Yugi walked over to stand beside Bakura. "Are you alright Bakura?" Yami asked.

"Pharaoh?" Bakura asked, sounding confused.

"Yes?" Yami asked, stepping closer.

"Nothing, it's just when you asked me if I was alright you sounded worried that's all." Bakura shrugged.

"I know. That's because I am, Bakura." Yami told him.

"And you're calling me Bakura; it's usually, tomb robber or theft." Bakura pointed out. "Are you alright Yami?"

"I am now that I know you're alright." Yami said, smiling softly. His cheeks going a slight pink.

"Oh. Thanks." Bakura said, his cheeks also going a soft pink.

"Bakura, I'm going to go see if I can fix the breaker, okay." Ryou said getting up. "Yugi, would you mind coming with me?"

"Yeah, sure." Yugi said, following Ryou out.

Sighing, Yami looked down at Bakura.

Bakura looked up at him, and brought his legs off the window still. Making room for the other spirit to sit down.

"Thanks." Yami said, sitting down next to Bakura, leaning against the window. "So, do you want to talk Bakura?"

Bakura closed his eyes tightly, as tear's started to come down his face. "I never wanted to remember the past. I never wanted to remember that my father raped me, and sold me to other men for pleasure. I didn't want to see Manti die again." Bakura said, quietly. His entire body shaking. "Most of all, I didn't want Ryou to see any of that."

"Oh Bakura." Yami said, sliding closer to the other spirit.

Bakura let out a sob, and wrapped his arms around Yami and started to cry on the Pharaoh's shoulder.

Yami was slightly surprise at this, but he wrapped his arms around the other spirit and brought him closer to him. "I'm sorry Bakura." He said quietly. "I should have never trapped your soul into the millennium ring."

"Now Pharaoh, don't be sorry about that." Bakura said, lifting his head. His brown eyes held a soft look to them, instead of that usual cold. "All that pain I went through, for 5000 year's was all worth it. I got a second chance at life Yami. This time, it's a happier one. That isn't with much pain felt."

"I'm glad you're happy Bakura." Yami smiled. "Your eye's hold the same look they did, when I first laid eyes on you."

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked.

"I remember when the guard's first brought you to me. You had your head down, but when you lifted your head up. Your eyes looked like the eyes of an innocent child. I thought that the guard's had made some mistake. I was about to call them on it. When your eyes went cold and you spoke to me." Yami said.

"You, remember that?" Bakura said surprised.

"Yes. I'm starting to remember most of my past." Yami said, looking down.

"They come in flashes right, your only remembering piece's." Bakura said.

"Yes. I guess it's the same for you." Yami replied.

"It is." Bakura nodded. "A week ago, I had the memory of my mother being killed before me, by my own father. That was a hard one to deal with."

"I take it you were able to stop Ryou from seeing the image's of your past."

"Yes, up until tonight I was able to put a block up." Bakura answered. "I couldn't handle it tonight."

"I guess not." Yami answered. A loud screeching sound went off, causing him to jump. "What in Ra's name was that?"

"I believe Ryou got the breaker working." Bakura answered.

And second's later, Ryou and Yugi entered the room flicking the light on before entering.

"Well, the power is back on. But the rain is coming down now." Ryou said. "I guess we should..." His mouth dropped open as he looked at the two Yami's. Yugi doing the same thing.

When the two finally realized that they were still holding on to each other, they quickly broke apart and turned a bright shade of red.

"Nothing happened." Yami quickly blurted out.

"What he said." Bakura quickly agreed.

"Sure." Ryou said slowly. "Well I'm tired."

"So am I." Yugi nodded. "I'm going to call grandpa and tell him that were staying here."

"Alright, you and I can sleep in my room." Ryou said. "I'm sure the two of you will be fine with sharing this one."

"Yes." The Yami's quickly answered.

"Alright." Ryou said, walking over and hugging his Yami. "I'm glad you're alright Bakura. Night."

"Night Ryou." Bakura said, hugging the young boy back.

"Night Yami." Yugi said, hugging the spirit. "See you in the morning."

"Night Abiou." Yami said.

When the two Hikari's left, the shut the light after them. Second's later, a flash of lighting filled the room.

Bakura shivered slightly. "Do you want the bed?"

"I think the bed is big enough for both of us." Yami answered, pulling Bakura over to it. "Don't you think?"

"Yes." Bakura answered. "But I doubt that I will fall asleep. I'm too scared that those memories will come back."

Pulling back the covers, Yami sat down on the bed pulling Bakura down with him. "Well, then we will just lie here. I won't sleep until you have fallen asleep."

"You will?" Bakura said, looking up.

"Yes. I will." Yami smiled.

"Thank you Yami." Bakura said, placing his head beside the other spirits.

"Anytime." Yami said, stroking Bakura's hair, and placing his other arm around Bakura's waist.

Not long after this, the bedroom door was opened and two head's poked in.

"Oh, look at them Yugi, there so cute together." Ryou said.

"I know." Yugi smiled. "I knew Yami liked Bakura."

"Yes, I guess you won the bet." Ryou said, handing Yugi some money.

"You bet I did." Yugi grinned.

"What bet?" Yami asked, opening his one eye.

"Epp. Yami, you're still awake." Yugi said.

"The amount of noise you two make, it's no surprise." Yami told them.

"Sorry." Ryou said.

"No problem. But keep quiet. Bakura is finally asleep." Yami said, looking down at the one in his arms.

Nodding, the two bid Yami a goodnight before heading to Ryou's room.

Yami smiled as he looked down at Bakura. Grabbing a blanket, he pulled it over the two of them. Before closing his eye's once more, slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
